koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kasumi Todoh
Kasumi Todoh (藤堂 香澄, Tōdō Kasumi) is a video game character in both the ''Art of Fighting'' and The King of Fighters series. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, she was voted as the twelfth favorite character with a total of 973 votes. She has been voiced by Masae Yumi since her debut. Story Art of Fighting Kasumi is the daughter of Ryuhaku Todoh, the first enemy in the original Art of Fighting. Kasumi grew up learning the Todoh school of Aikido and Kobujutsu, taught to her by her father. As her family's sole heir, she does all she can to stand up for the Todoh way. When Ryuhaku stayed at Southtown to settle an old score with a man named Takuma Sakazaki, Kasumi remained in her house, waiting for her father's return. A couple of months later, she got some bad news: Ryuhaku had been defeated by Ryo Sakazaki, Takuma's son and hasn't been seen since. She decided to fight Ryo and anybody else in order to avenge her father. Unfortunately enough, her mother, Mizuho, did not like that idea. Eventually, she makes peace with him, and returns to Japan with her mother. The King of Fighters In the 1996 tournament, Kasumi is referred to the event by King. She greets and tests her other teammate, Mai Shiranui, through a short martial arts scuffle. Overjoyed to participate in a grand event with worthy teammates, she becomes a member of the Womens Team. After she left to search for her father, Kasumi clashes with the antagonistic waitress, Xiangfei, before the 1999 tournament. By chance, King and Mary stop their fight and ask them to be their teammates. She is called by Yuri to be a member the next year and gracefully accepts. Thinking to have spotted her father during the 2000 tournament, Kasumi remains unreachable until The King of Fighters XI, when Malin gets in contact with her. Once Kasumi reports Takuma's hospitalized state to him, Eiji Kisaragi's interests are perked, and he agrees to be a part of their team. Forming the Anti Kyokugenryu team, the trio continue to spy on their rivals throughout the tournament. In their team's ending, Kasumi seems more focused on finding her father over beating her rivals, but the three of them ended up being knocked out by an irritated King. Personality Kasumi is just like any teenage girl: she wants to enjoy her life. She loves her family very much and, when her father went missing, she wanted to restore his honor so her family would be together again. She had a relatively sheltered upbringing so she doesn't always know how to react to society's standards. Powers *'Cutting Projectile' - She can fire a projectile of cutting energy from her hands. *'Sense' - She can sense the presence of people nearby. Skills *English Proficiency - As of Art of Fighting 3, it is heavily implied that she can speak some conversational English. This skill is downplayed in the KOF series. Fighting Style User of Todohryu Aikijutsu, a form which employs Kendo, Kobudo and Aikido. Music *'Get'n up' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Sha-La-La' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Come Up Smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Triumphantly' - The King of Fighters XI *'Art of Fight' - The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *'Destiny' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Shinto Dance' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) Game Appearances *Art of Fighting 3: The Path of the Warrior *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match - unlockable on PS2 version *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (first, fourth, and fifth titles) - non-playable; text-only cameo in the fourth *SNK Gals Island Techu Typing Omigotodesu *SNK High School Collection Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Japan stage *The King of Fighters XIII - in the USA stage, passing mention in Women Fighters story and cameo in their ending *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting (Athena's Mai's Ending.) *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" - background cameo *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - during Todoh's intros *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 See Also *Kasumi Todoh/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery art_kasumi.jpg|''Art of Fighting 3'' by Shinkiro Image:Kasumi_todoh_99.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' by Shinkiro. Image:Kasumi_todoh_2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' by Shinkiro. Image:Kasumi-svc.jpg|''SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom''. Image:Kasumi pachinko.jpg|Kasumi in the first KOF pachislot. Kasumi-galsislandtype.jpg|''SNK Gals Island Techu Typing Omigotodesu''. Category:Characters Category:Art of Fighting Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK vs Capcom Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in March Category:Aikidokas